excelsiusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe
Welcome to the Euphorion Galaxy. A vast expanse of wonder and majesty fostering thousands of species and civilizations. It is here that our story unfolds. Systems : Solaire System Home system to the Human race. This system holds main command base to the Federation and is a staging ground for the Federation's actions of conquest. While there may have been other sentient races that existed alongside the the Human's in this system, they have long been forgotten. : Galbatrax System Home system ot the Galbatrax Empire . A very secretive system, where none of non-Galbatrax citizenship have ever returned upon warping in. Its number of planets, as well as the strength of its military might is unknown, as no starmaps, nor navigational tracks have ever been retrieved about this system. Even trade goods imported into the system are handled with such precise care that none are able to penetrate the veil of secrety behind this system. : Kreen System Home system to the Thri-Kreen race. This incredibly vast system holds many worlds habitable to the harsh Thri-Kreen race, which exists mostly in a nomadic fashion. It is mostly known as being the grounds for the ferocious and deadly Thri-Federation wars, where the invasion of Federation forces pushed for forced integration of the Thri-Kreen into the Federation's ranks. While the Kreen fought with valor and defended well against the Federation's forces, it was only when the Federation released a powerful neurotoxin on their home planet of Thrine that the Thri-Kreen were forced to surrender. The Thri-Kreen were then allowed to migrate to a new planet in their system. : Chaoman System Home system of the Genasi. A harsh system with two suns revolving around the other. The system holds many diverse worlds revolving around different elements, hence the elemental diversity of its resident race. This planets are Tahu, the planet of fire, Onua, the planet of earth, Gali, the planet of water, Lewa, the planet of air, and Kobaka, the planet of storms. These five planets all orbit together around their stars and have produced the great Genasi race. There have been few battles within this system, as the race peacefully was integrated into the Federation. : Eladran System Home system to the Elves. Truly a race of finesse and strength. Few can say that the elves are weak, as their contributions to the Federation have taken them far. The Eladran system maintains a strong federation presence, yet this is a mere shadow of the presence in the Solaire system. This system was to be the stage of the Federations first great conquest, yet it ended prematurely at the signing of the Sol-Ela Treaty, forever binding the elven races to humans. While the Eladran system does have the strongest presence of Elves in the galaxy, it does maintain a strong Human population. : Dargalaxtravalerian System Home system to the Dragonborne race. This system's main planet is a dry, arid place few other than the Dragonborne could survive on. The system's long name comes from the Dragonborne's cultural stigma that bigger is better, hence anytime a new system is discovered, letters are added to make it the longest known. This system has seen many great battles between with both Federation forces, as well as with other Dragonborne. Many believe that the Federation almost skipped integrating this system, as the Dragonborne inhabitants were so wild and ferocious that the Federation wasn't certain it wanted another war. In the end, war was had and the Dragonborne were subjugated, some say because the Federation was too strong, others because the Federation offered the Dragonborne the promise of more war if they joined. : Other Systems Many other systems exist within this galaxy naturally, and more are still to be discovered.